


She Carved Their Hearts Out

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Love affairs, Multi, Poem? - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Yeah it's a poem, ripping hearts out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: There once was a determined woman.(PLEASE READ THE TAGS! If any of the tags offends you or makes you feel uncomfortable, please don’t read this!!)
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 6





	She Carved Their Hearts Out

There once was a determined woman.  
Her twin brother has shared a long friendship with a different pair of two brothers.  
As they grew, the brothers had an unnecessary competition for the woman.  
The woman went with her gut, and married the actor.

The actor was well-known, for he had fame and money.  
The actor had all the money the woman could ever want.  
The actor gave the woman everything.  
Every day was crowd-filled.  
Every day was the same.

One day, the mansion felt strange, more strange and confusing than usual.  
One day, the actor wasn’t quite like himself.  
The woman was hesitant but concerned as to why her husband was being different.  
So she carved his heart out to see what she was dealing with.

The heart was a deep dark red, and was almost stiff like dead meat.  
The heart was filled with generosity and loyalty.  
But the heart was also filled to the brim with notoriety, narcissism, and condescendingness.

One day, the woman was alone in the mansion.  
It turned out that the woman didn’t like everything given to her anymore.  
So she brandished a knife close to her chest.  
The woman woke to an abyss of whispering voices.

“Why must it be this way?”  
“Your husband just wanted to share his riches to somebody.”  
“You could find somebody else.”  
“What would your brother do?”  
The woman woke back up in the mansion, staring at her wedding ring.

The colonel came about in the mansion after a war.  
The colonel was a gentleman towards the woman, every time they met.  
Every day was different with him.  
Every day was exciting.

One day, the actor had to leave the mansion much longer than usual.  
One day, the colonel visited the mansion just to be with the woman.  
The woman became more and more intrigued by the colonel with his eccentric ways.  
So she carved his heart out to see what she was dealing with.

The heart was glowing a bright pink, and was beating every second the woman was looking.  
The heart was filled with loudness and violence.  
But the heart was also filled to the brim with curiosity, excitement, and adoration.

One day, the woman was alone in the mansion.  
It turned out she loved the thought of excitement and adventure.  
So she gave the colonel a call and went to bed.  
Whispering voices were fueling her head as she slept.

“Every day is the same with that husband of yours.”  
“This place isn’t right for you.”  
“Your brother even thinks so.”  
“The colonel is better for you.”  
The woman woke up, and stared at her wedding ring.

One day, the woman left her ring on her husband’s desk.  
She ran out of the mansion’s doors to the colonel’s arms.  
Every day was new.  
Every day was exciting.

The mansion was always an uncomfortable place.  
Sometimes, the woman wondered if it was a good idea to leave her husband all by himself.

Maybe the actor might be happy she left.  
Maybe the actor might move on and find somebody new.  
Maybe the actor might be sad she left.  
Maybe the actor might become angry and find a way to get her back.

Who knows?

There are many possibilities when you are powerful.


End file.
